


Sweet Dreams

by i_kinda_like_writing



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Again only sort of, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst, Dreams and Nightmares, Fluff, M/M, Nogitsune Effects, Nogitsune Trauma, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-05
Updated: 2015-02-05
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:53:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3292796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_kinda_like_writing/pseuds/i_kinda_like_writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The nogitsune plays on some feelings Stiles thought he'd hid deep a long time ago, giving him a dream of something he wants so badly, but will never have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I just felt like some angst. Sometimes I think about the things the nogitsune probably used to torment Stiles, like his father or Scott getting hurt, or his mom, but I think it would be smart (and cruel) enough to do something like this; give Stiles a glimpse of happiness and take it away.

“Mm, you smell good.” Derek wraps his arms around Stiles’ waist from behind, pressing light kisses to the back of his neck. The kisses trail around, eventually stopping on the soft spot where Stiles’ collar meets his neck, and Derek presses his face into it. Continuing to stir the pasta, Stiles smiles down at the food, but it’s really meant for Derek.

“I do, huh? It probably has nothing to do with the shower I just took.” Stiles says fondly. Derek frowns and shakes his head a little.

“No, you always smell good.” He says it like it’s final and Stiles laughs, putting down his spoon and turning around in Derek’s arms. Falling into place easily, his fingers lock behind Derek’s neck and he grins up at Derek through the measly two inches that separate them.

“You don’t smell too bad yourself.” He hardly has to move his mouth to fit it into Derek’s, and it’s always easy because they slot together so perfectly it’s effortless to kiss him. Derek’s fingers trail down from where they are at the top of Stiles’ waist, and at first, Stiles thinks they’re going to skim under the thin t-shirt he’s wearing. But instead, Derek reaches back behind him and turns off the burner.

“Pasta’s done,” He mumbles against Stiles mouth. They pull back and move around the kitchen, Stiles splitting the noodles equally on their respective plates and Derek putting sweet sausages on them as well. Stiles grabs the napkins, Derek grabs the utensils, and they meet up at the couch, sitting down next to each other, as close as they possibly can.

“ _Bones_ or _Friends_?” Stiles asks, fiddling with the remote.

“ _Bones_ please,” Derek says. They grab what they need and soon sit back to relax with their good food and entertainment. When they finish, Stiles works on his course work for college while Derek washes the dishes. After all the dishes are clean and Stiles has made enough progress on each of his papers, they cuddle on the couch to talk about their day, like every night.

“I got to read to the kids today.” Derek mumbles softly into Stiles’ hair.

“Yeah?” Stiles glances up at him from his position on Derek’s chest.

“Yeah, apparently I have the best voices.” Stiles smiles at the image of little kids climbing all over his boyfriend as he reads simple things like Green Eggs and Ham and The Giving Tree at their local library where he works.

“Our kids will love that.” He says absentmindedly.

“You think about that?” Derek asks, a hint of fear in his voice, like he’s worried Stiles won’t want to have kids with him.

“Course I do. I’m in this for the long haul.” Stiles lets his eyes slip closed as he settles further into Derek’s sweater-clad chest.

“Me too.” Stiles smiles sleepily.

“I know.” They stay that way for a few minutes before Derek insists that Stiles moves to their bed. Stiles stumbles his way through his night routine before getting under the soft comforter and turning off the light. He’s alone, though, and he doesn’t like sleeping without Derek in the bed with him so he blinks his eyes open. “Der? You comin’ to bed?”

“I’ll be there in a second.” Derek calls back. The sounds of water splashing make their way to Stiles’ ears and he realizes Derek’s just getting ready for bed. He’s there in just two minutes, getting into bed opposite Stiles, but still facing him. Derek smiles and reaches out, fingers brushing Stiles’ cheek.

“I love you, you know.” Stiles smiles back.

“I love you too.” Stiles closes his eyes to fall asleep but as soon as he does, he’s waking up. Alone, in his own bed and the quiet of his bedroom.

_How did you like that dream?_

A cruel voice cuts through his thoughts.

“Go away,” He mumbles. Stiles tries to push him away, but the nogitsune is too strong.

_A small peek at what you want so badly, but will never have._

Stiles turns over in his bed, closing his eyes and hoping for a dreamless sleep. He eventually feels himself falling, but just as he does

_Sweet dreams, Stiles._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Kudos and comments are never not-appreciated so feel free to do either!


End file.
